Harry's new chance
by blackcomputerdog
Summary: Harry is abused at the durselys and rescued by Snape. It is later learned that Serverus is his father. Powerful Harry, Good Dumbledore, Evil Voldemort, Parent-Mentor Snape. Please read and review. This is new for me. ON HOLD FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young baby was left in a basket and the next morning he was found. Vernon growled and picked up the baby and read the note he brought Harry inside and placed him under the stairs and shut the door.

4 years passed slowly. Harry was limping injured badly. He made no sound and got up from his cupboard and walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. As he was cooking the food he sat the table for three then moved back to the stove. He flinched when his family entered and he watched the food in awe.

Vernon growled and bellowed.

" Freak!! Where is the food?!! You are Worthless trash. I should have sent you away freak.!!"

Harry ignored the words and he put the food on the plates then he started to wash the dishes with the help of a stool.

Vernon growled as he saw that the bacon had cooked a little to long. He walked to Harry and knocked him backwards then began to kick his nephew In the ribs. Dudley walked over and started to kick the other side of Harry as hard as he could

Petunia walked outside and started to weed her garden ignoring what was happening to Harry.

Harry stayed silent having learned to endure. He shuddered when they left and he retreated into his cupboard and lay down and he was captured by sleep. He was in a lot of pain and could taste blood in his mouth. He coughed as he dosed off into sleep.

Harry woke later that night and forced his body out of the cupboard and he walked to the sink and got a drink of water. Then he walked outside and sat down out back under a tree and looked at the sunset it was beautiful to him. Then he moved the wrong way and tears came to his eyes. He heard his uncle and he flinched and quickly ran inside limping badly and cowered in his cupboard and waited.

He didn't know that the lady next door had seen his injuries and reported to Dumbledore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Short I know. I will have the next chapter longer if you like it. Please review and tell me. I promise it will be different than what I normally write.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vernon growled and stormed down the stairs that night and flung the door to the cupboard open and reached inside and pulled harry out and held him off the ground.

"Worthless Freak. You got me fired. I will make you pay Freak."

Vernon then dropped harry and removed his belt. Harry stayed silent and tried to crawl back into his cupboard not knowing if he would survive another beating.

Vernon raised the belt and let it fly. He hit Harry's back with a lot of force. The belt buckle cut Harry's flash open and blood came from the wounds. Vernon snorted and continued till he saw Harry pass out then he kicked his nephew harshly back into the cupboard and locked him inside.

The next morning harry woke slowly and relised that his overgrown shirt was stuck to his back he whimpered and started to cry. He did not understand what was happening to him. He didn't even know his own name he believed he was freak. That is all he was ever called.

Meanwhile the Lady next door reported what she had seen to Dumbledore. Dumbledore sighed sadly and nodded and told her he would take care of it. He then sent a house elf for Serverus. He waited for his potions master to come up to his office.

Serverus walked quickly up to the headmaster's office after he finished the potion he was working on. He walked inside and leaned against a wall and glared at Dumbledore. Then spoke harshly.

"What do you need Albus? I was working."

" I need you to go and rescue Harry Potter. He is being badly abused. I was told."

" Who ever told you Is lying. He is the savior they would not abuse him."

" Even so. I want you to go and check it out. If you are right leave him. But if he is being abused Remove Him Serverus. This is a order."

Serverus didn't respond and stormed out of the office and went back to his dungeons he decided that would go tonight. He wanted to work some more first.

Meanwhile Harry cringed and held in his tears. He waited till his aunt opened the cupboard door and he walked out and limped into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for his so called family.

Petunia and Vernon sat down at the table and watched him cook nether willing to help. Dudley was watching T.V. And wandered over to the table and sat down in his seat.

Harry finished the eggs and bacon being careful to burn them. He walked to the table and laid a good portion in each plate. Then he took the cooking items and put them in the sink. He shivered as he felt something run down his back.

Petunia gasped in horror and looked to Vernon.

"What did you do Vernon?"

" I taught him a lesson. He dissevered it."

" But what will people think. He can't cover up those injuries."

"Your right. Freak go into your cupboard for today and don't come out. I hear a sound from you and you will pay."

Harry shuddered and quickly limped to his cupboard and lay down inside and passed out from the loss of blood. He didn't know that he was slowly dieing. His magic was the only thing keeping him alive.

Meanwhile That night Serverus walked up to the Durselys home. He went inside and was appalled at what he saw.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. I know the chapters are short. I promise to do longer chapters once the story really gets going. This story may not be updated unless I can get some reviews thank you and I hope you enjoyed it. I am working on a epic right now called "Dark Lords Time" Please bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vernon had tossed Harry onto the ground in the hall and was beating him with a metal cane. He had ripped open the flesh on Harry's back and it bled.

Harry refused to scream He shut his eyes tightly and endured. He dared to look up when it stopped. He saw his uncle on the ground behind him as he turned around. Then he cowered and tried to move back into his cupboard when he saw snape. He then coughed up blood and threw it up on the floor. Then his vision went black and he collapsed.

Snape swore and reached down and grabbed potter and picked the boy up in his arms and noticed that the child didn't even flinch. He ran to the apparition point and he apperated to the border of Hogwarts. He ran inside the castle grounds and then the castle. The distance had never seemed so long. He rushed into the hospital wing and laid harry down on his stomach on a bed. Then he bellowed.

"Poppy!!!!!!! Get in here now!!!"

Poppy rushed in from her office and gasped then went to her potions storage and got out a blood replenisher and skele-grow and a few others. And ran over and sat the bottles to the side. She then got to work. And started on his back. She slowly shut the wounds and once they were closed she used a potion and smeared it over the shut wounds. Then she rolled him over onto his back with Serverus's help. She then forced the blood replenisher down his throat and made him swallow. Then she conjured a chair and sat beside him and checked his breathing. Then she looked and Serverus and said.

"What happened? I have rarely seen wounds like this. His back is barely held together. And I think a rib punctured a lung. I am worried."

"His uncle was beating him when I arrived. I stunned the man and grabbed Potter and left quickly. I knew he was running out of time. He fainted when he saw me. I have to go report to Albus."

Serverus then turned and walked out and up to the headmaster's office and sat down in a chair and told Albus what he saw and the wounds that Harry has. He concluded with.

"He will be very fragile for awhile. He almost died. Much longer and he would have been dead."

Albus had lost the twinkle in his eyes. He frowned and stood and walked quickly to the infirmary and sat down on the other side of Harry's bed. He stared at Harry and started to cry.

Snape walked quickly to his private quarters and sat down in front of the fire. He stared into the flames remembering his childhood. He only prayed that Harry would not be forced to go back. And he trembled in barely suppressed rage. He would not allow himself to cry.

Snape sighed and fell asleep. He woke the next morning and walked into the infirmary and sat down in another chair and watched over Harry. He felt a bond with the boy.

Albus walked back in and smiled and looked to Serverus.

"I want you to take care of Harry."

"But Albus. I frighten kids. He will be terrified of me."

" You are like him though. You are alike. He is your responsibility now. Take him to your home. When school starts back in a month you can keep him in your quarters. I am ordering you Serverus."

Serverus nodded and watched as Albus left the infirmary. Serverus then turned back to Harry and watched over him.

Harry woke and realized that he was comfortable. He did not understand and why he was not in pain. He sat up quickly and pain raced through his body. He shook it off and dove of the bed and limped quickly to a corner and cowered he kept his head low now wanting another beating.

Serverus sighed. He should have known that Harry would react like that. He walked closer speaking lowly and softly. He moved until he gently touched harry's shoulder. He pulled Harry to his feet and guided him back to the bed.

Harry dug his heels in and stopped. He was shaking and terrified of the bed. He knew that it equaled pain beyond anything. He started to whimper. And he shut his eyes.

Serverus stared and released Harry and then told him to go back to his corner then went to get Poppy.

Harry ran back to his corner in the infirmary and knelt. He was shaking and wondering what was going to happen and where was his uncle.

Serverus cornered Poppy in her office and said.

" I think Potter has been raped. He is terrified of the bed."

" Are you sure Serverus? I will check and see."

"Yes. I am. I know it has happened. But he is to young. And check his right leg he is limping badly on It."

"Of course." Poppy then walked out and saw Harry and she walked over and ran her wand over him and then read the results and started to cry. She walked back to Serverus and nodded in conformation. To hurt to speak.

Serverus walked over to harry and picked him up in his arms. He realized that his weight was almost nothing. Serverus walked past the wards on Hogwarts and Apperated them to Spinner's Inn. His home. He sat Harry down and led him to a bedroom. Then released harry and went to his own room and found a book and sat down to read.

Harry didn't understand. He was so confused. He ran to the farthest corner and lay down and held his sides. He started to cry from the pain. He made no sound though and went to sleep. Starving but knowing better than to speak.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: hello. I am giving you another chapter today. I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for all the reviews. And to answer a question Harry will stay little for a while. Thank you. And please review. The chapter's will get longer in time. This is the longest in this story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Nothing Of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serverus walked into Harry's room the next morning and saw him curled up in the corner. He shook his head and walked over to Harry and placed a hand on him.

Harry shivered and woke and tried to get away. He flinched and made a whimper.

Serverus Growled under his breath and backed away. Then said.

"Harry. Come it's time for breakfast."

Harry stood slowly and limped out of the room and followed his poor eyesight into the kitchen and looked around for the fridge. He started to panic when he couldn't find anything to cook. He lay down on the floor and curled into a ball and his body shook with sobs.

Serverus walked down and sighed and picked harry up in his arms and he sat him down on a chair. Then he sat across from harry. He ordered broth for Harry and scrambled eggs for himself. He knew that harry had been starved and not to give him anything to rich.

Harry flinched when the food appeared and he looked at Serverus and then back at the broth. He picked up the bowl and started to drink slowly. He was waiting to be hit for doing this. And he wondered if Harry was his name. He felt that the man had given him a new name and a new home.

Serverus watched Harry and smiled at him. Serverus finished his food and walked Harry back into his bedroom. Then Serverus left his home and went to Hogwarts. He entered the castle and walked up the stairs into the Headmaster's office. He sat down and looked at Dumbledore.

"Harry is terrified. I do not know what I can do to help. What are you doing to his family?"

"I've already called the aurors they are picking Vernon up. He is the only one we can press charges against. He will get life in Azkaban. Even though he is a muggle."

"Good. Now I need to ask. Why me?"

" I believe that you and harry will help each other. I think that times may be difficult ahead but Harry needs someone who has been through something similar to himself. That is you my boy."

"Fine Albus. I am going to go back to him now."

Serverus then left and started back to his home.

Meanwhile Harry cried and then stopped and left his room. He walked down into the kitchen and realized how dirty it was. He went to a closet and found a mop. He grabbed the mop and slowly brought it out. He then found a bucket and dragged it to the sink and he put some water and soap inside. He then started to mop as best as he could the floor. He shuddered thinking about what might happen if he didn't get the home clean.

Serverus returned and walked into the kitchen and gaped at how clean it was. He shook his head and walked quickly up to Harry's room and saw the boy curled up back in the corner. He walked over slowly and kneeled down and pulled harry into his lap. Then he spoke.

"Did you clean the kitchen Harry?"

Harry nodded shaking. He felt that he was not allowed out of his room. He moved farther into the corner and cowered waiting for the pain to begin again. He started to sob silently.

Serverus smirked and said.

"You didn't have to clean. You don't have to work. I want you to play and be happy. You are safe here."

Serverus then stood and left the room and walked into his library and sat down and started back on a potions text he was reading.

Harry cowered in his corner confused. He shuddered in memory and he knew that adults were not to be trusted. He walked around his room and went into the bathroom. He started to clean up the bathroom. Knowing that he would be in trouble for slacking. He figured that his new family would beat him one day and that they were just adding up the punishments.

Harry yawned that night and curled up in his corner and he went into a light slumber with his teeth clenched together to stop his screams from his nightmares.

Serverus finished the text and sighed. He walked down the hall and looked into Harry's room and saw him asleep. Serverus turned and went down into the kitchen and ordered himself some food. He ate alone. After he ate he walked back into his bedroom and went to sleep for the night.

1 year passed. And harry stopped working but still wouldn't speak. Vernon was sent to Azkaban. And Petunia had committed suicide.

Harry laughed and ran around in the back yard. He knew that he was to start Kindergarten the next day. He shuddered as he remembered his encounters with people. He hated the human race Expect for Serverus. He liked the man he was fed every day and never hit. He laughed and walked inside and headed to his room and lay down on his bed. He smiled as he thought of his friend. Then he became scared of Tomorrow and started to cry.

Serverus walked outside and saw that harry had probably already came inside. He smirked and walked into Harry's room and saw him in tears. Serverus growled and sat down beside Harry and pulled the boy into his arms and rubbed his back soothingly. Then he spoke.

"It's okay. Nothing can harm you. Your safe Harry. Your safe. Are you worried about Tomorrow?"

Harry nodded and stopped his tears. He pulled away and looked at Serverus through fear filled eyes. He sniffed once and looked down then.

Serverus growled and thought of what he should have done to Harry's family. He then looked at harry sadly. And spoke again.

"It's okay. I understand that you are scared. But you need this and to make friends. You have me but you need someone your own age. I'm sorry Harry. I wish I could stay with you. But this has to be done."

Serverus stood and left the room and walked into his library and settled down with a book and started to read.

Harry smiled and giggled and followed Serverus and he looked over the books and found a first year charms book. He sat down at Snape's feet and started to look through the book. He was curious. Harry finished looking and yawned. He stood and walked into his bedroom and lay down on the bed and went to sleep for the night.

Serverus walked from the library as night fell. He went into his bedroom and went to sleep. Knowing they would have to get up early tomorrow to have breakfast as well as get to the school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: hello. I hope you are all enjoying my story. I liked to write it. Please leave me a review. If you have any questions please include them in your review and I will try and answer them Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Nothing Of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke the next morning and looked up at the ceiling and smiled. He got out of the bed and walked down the hall and into the kitchen he sat down to wait for Serverus.

Serverus walked out of his room after showering and changing clothes. He went and looked into Harry's room and nodded and walked on down the hall. He entered the kitchen and sat at his place and ordered scrambled eggs for them both.

Harry flinched then dug into his food once it appeared. He smiled happily.

Serverus ate and watched harry out of his eye. He wondered How harry would do at school.

Harry finished his food and stood and rushed into his room and drew himself a bath. He stripped and sunk into the water with a contented sigh. He let his muscles relax. He slipped down lower and then sat up. He got out and released the water. He quickly dried off with a towel and he went into his room and grabbed clean clothes and dressed himself. He walked down the stairs and stood beside the front door waiting.

Serverus walked up to him. And he took harry's hand into his own. He apperated them behind the school and he led harry into the main office. Serverus looked at the receptionist and grabbed harry's schedule that had his teacher. He nodded and led Harry to the classroom and handed him the paper then sent him in. Serverus then turned and left he would stay nearby but he knew he had to let harry be alone now.

Harry shook and cowered. He rushed to the back of the room and sat down at a desk in the corner. He looked at the floor and was shaking. He did not want to be here. Without his family. He wanted to go home. He looked up and watched the adult come in and move to the front of the room.

Meanwhile Hermione rushed in. She shook out her hair and walked to the only empty seat beside Harry. She sat down and looked at him. She spoke.

"Hello. I'm Hermione. What's your name?"

Harry looked down at the ground and tried to gather courage and failed. He looked at her and nodded showing that he was listening.

Hermione smiled and turned to the teacher and listened to the roll call and held up her hand. When he name was called.

Harry paled and raised his hand when his name was called. Then he watched the teachers movements waiting for the person to hurt a child that made fun of her name.

The teacher ignored the child and started to talk about colors.

Hermione smiled and said to harry.

"My parents are dead. I live in a orphanage. No one really likes me. They think I am a freak. I have powers. I know it's weird."

Harry spoke in a soft voice for the first time in a year.

"Not really. I can do magic to. I know how to speak with snakes."

Hermione gasped and clapped her hands. Then smiled happily at Harry then turned and paid attention to the teacher.

Once class was over Harry rushed from the room and headed to were he slowly felt Serverus. He did not know how he knew where to go he just did. He ran up and looked at Serverus.

Serverus took harry's hand and apperated them back to Spinner's End. He led harry up to his room and he sat down beside Harry on the bed.

"Harry. I am glad that you are becoming happy here. But you need someone to play with that is your age. Did you make a friend today? I promise that you won't be in trouble for talking."

" I did. Her name is Hermione. She says she is a witch. She has powers. I can talk to snakes."

Harry then ran away and over to his corner and looked at Serverus in barely contained terror. He waited to be struck for speaking or to have his tongue cut out like his uncle had threatened.

Serverus nodded and walked over to harry and pulled him into his arms and said.

"I'm glad you spoke. I won't harm you. I promise. You are safe with me. Try and trust me Harry."

" I thank you Uncle Serverus. I thank you."

Harry then closed his eyes and drifted to sleep in the corner.

Serverus laughed once and picked him up. He put harry in the bed and gave a last look and left the room. He sighed as he walked away. He had loved his mother and he feared what would happen to Harry. He knew that he could not raise the child. He shook the thoughts away. He went into his bedroom and lay down wondering what path he should take.

Serverus woke early the next morning and he rolled out of bed and walked down the stairs and went into the potions lab. He wondered and then he remembered something. He smiled and raced into his study and fire called a old friend.

"Razien. Can you hear me? If so then come here now. I need you."

A young boy walked through the floo and stepped in front of Serverus. He smiled and showed canine teeth. He wagged his tail and blinked then spoke in a dark tone.

"What do you require from myself the Prince of Demons?"

" I require you to stay at my home and take care of a little boy. He is like family to me. I can not leave him unprotected."

" I cannot. I am sorry my friend. I would have to bring him home with me. We are having unrest in my father lands. Goodbye Serverus. May the Blessings of my people shelter you."

Razien then walked back through the floo and left.

Serverus swore and walked into his lab and started to work knowing that the option was closed unless he wanted to turn Harry into a killing machine.

Harry woke from his dream and walked down the stairs he heard Serverus and realized he was in the lab. Harry pouted and walked into the library he was not hungry. He found a first year charms book and started to read some more on it. He was smiling. He did not know the choice he would have to make.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello everyone. Sorry this chapter is short. I hope you enjoyed it. It took me an hour to write thank you. And please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled and giggled at what he read. He walked out of the library and back into his room with the book he settled down on his bed and continued to read.

Serverus finished up that night and went into the kitchen He yelled.

"Harry. Time for dinner. I know you haven't ate all day."

Harry heard the shout and left his room and walked down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and sat down. He looked curiously at Serverus.

Serverus sighed and sat down across from harry. And then ordered food from the house elves. He looked at Harry in worry. Then he spoke.

"Harry in month. You will be on your own. I can't cancel your school as you need it. But I can not raise you. I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave you alone. You are to young for that."

"I know. I am uncertain. But I feel that if I try we can do better. The only reason I want the school is to meet my friend. Could you adopt her like you did me? Then we could all go to your work."

Serverus thought and smiled and he nodded. He dug into his food once it appeared. Harry laughed happily and started to eat. He finished his food and raced back up the stairs and went into his bedroom and continued to read the book.

Serverus walked into Harry's room and looked at him.

"Harry we can go do the adoption today. That is what magic is for. Lets go. I promise. It will be alright."

Harry smiled and nodded. He walked and grabbed Serverus's hand. Serverus shook his head ad apperated them into a alley near the main orphanage. He walked inside and up to the front desk. He spoke.

"Hi. I would like to Adopt a child. Named Hermione Granger. I have the paper's here."

Serverus waved his wand and reached into his pocket and withdrew a piece of paper. He unfolded it and handed it to the lady. The lady smiled and nodded and shouted to someone else to get the girl.

Hermione walked out a few minutes later. Her face was streaked with tears. She held a backpack close to her and looked around. She saw harry and walked over.

Serverus nodded and made sure that all was in order. He then guided the children out of the orphanage and down into a deserted alley. He then apperated them all back to Spinner's end.

Harry giggled once they landed and he grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her inside. He showed her the kitchen then took her to his room and showed her his bed. Then he pulled out a door and showed her his clothes. He was beaming and happy.

Hermione smiled and looked down. She did not understand everything but she knew that she might be happy here.

Serverus walked after them and saw them in Harry's room playing. Serverus cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hermione. Your room is next to Harry's. You have free run of my home. Just remain out of my bedroom and potions lab. That is the only main rules."

Hermione nodded and continued the game of blocks with Harry. Harry laughed and stacked his tower higher.

Serverus walked away shaking his head. He knew they would be alright. He walked down into his potions lab and started to work again. He sighed as dawn broke. He turned away and walked into his bedroom after seeing that both kids were asleep. He lay down and went to sleep.

Harry woke a little after dawn. He yawned and stood and walked next door and opened the door. He walked up to Hermione's bed and shook her. He giggled as she woke.

"Come on. It's time for breakfast. Then we can play outside. It will be fun."

"Alright. If you are sure."

Hermione stood and followed Harry into the kitchen and they sat. Harry ordered a English breakfast for them both. Harry started to eat once it appeared.

Hermione blinked and poked the food experimentally. She then brought it to her mouth and ate a bite. Finding it was good she smiled and continued to eat. She finished her food and was surprised when it vanished. She looked around and blinked.

Harry laughed and smiled and said.

"It's alright. It's magic. I don't know much. But I will let you read some books on magic when I show you the library. For now lets play inside the yard."

Harry smiled as his now empty plate vanished. He stood and walked around the table and grabbed Hermione's hand. He then led her outside and over to a tree. He smiled and sat down under the tree and leaned back. He felt something go wrong. He shot up and raced inside and ran into Serverus's bedroom. He ran inside and looked at the empty bed. He looked down and walked down the stairs and ran into Hermione.

"He's gone. Uncle is gone. I don't know where. But he is gone." Harry ran into his room and curled up in his corner and started to cry.

Hermione pouted and walked into the library. She started looking around. She found a book on finding spells and brought it into Harry's room. She sat next to him and said.

" If we can do this spell. We can find him. I know we can do it. But how would we get there."

Meanwhile while Harry and Hermione were planning. Serverus woke. He growled and looked around. He realized he was inside a cell. He blinked and wondered what happened. He realized his wand was gone. He thought of Harry and started to worry. He now knew that he had been drugged. Most likely the tea he had drank before he went to bed. He sat back and waited. He wondered where he was and worried. As the door opened he saw Voldemort.

Meanwhile Harry smiled and walked to the floo and tossed some powder in. He walked through the flames and appeared inside a old shack. He blinked. He had not said anything so it took him to the last destination. Hermione walked through after him. Together they sat on the floor and opened the book then joined hands. Together they chanted praying for a miracle that it would work.

" Here me spirits. I need thy aid. I call to thee to find what was lost. Now let it be found. Here my plea I need thee. I summon with all my power. With all my heart. Now reveal the location to me."

Harry blinked and looked away he then saw a ball of light begin to hover. Together they stood and followed it smiling. What they didn't know is that it was accidental magic. The spell didn't really work the way they desired.

Harry looked around once they were outside. Together hand in hand him and Hermione walked. They entered a forest and followed the light. Two days passed nether eating nor resting. They were both hungry and tired when the light went through a barrier and vanished.

Harry looked to Hermione and gulped then they followed. They saw a manor up a hill they walked forward and walked till they could see guards. They paled and went around the back and snuck inside through a garbage shoot. Harry led. He would do anything to rescue his family. He crawled up the shoot and walked into a laundry room. He paled as he went to the door and looked out.

Hermione followed and nodded. She took the lead and together they made their way carefully down the halls ducking into alcoves and rooms to avoid detection. They did not know that their magic had rendered them invisible. They made it into the main room and poked their heads into the ballroom. Harry gasped and ran forward. At the instant they let go alarms sounded through out the manor. Harry raced to Serverus and grabbed onto his family.

Hermione gasped and went forward and looked around. She paled and realized they never should have come here.

Serverus gasped and coughed up blood. He looked at Harry and said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I found you uncle. I couldn't lose you. I would do anything for you."

Voldemort smirked and looked at Harry.

"Well Well. If it isn't the brat-who-lived. Now your friend and Serverus will die. Unless you stay with me. Then I will let them go. You will be my heir."

Harry looked confused and sniffed once then he felt something and looked up.

Razien rushed into the room and grabbed all three of them and vanished straight to the demons castle. He panted and looked At Serverus.

"Are you three alright? I tailed your kids. I am sorry it took me so long."

Serverus coughed then spoke.

"It's alright. He was using me as a lure. He knew that I had Harry. I was the bait to capture Harry."

Harry snuggled into Serverus's arms. He started to cry. Hermione stood off to the side and watched. She knew they had been very foolish to go there. She was still uncertain as to where that was.

Serverus took Harry and Hermione back to his home. He smiled and tucked them both into bed then he reestablished the wards around his home. He then lay on his bed and went to sleep.

Meanwhile Voldemort raged. He had been so close. He had known that potter would come after his spy. Alone for the boy knew of no other way. He growled he had given the orders to leave a entrance assailable for them. He cast the pain curse on his followers and gave the order to recapture Serverus. He would have Harry potter. No matter the cost.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: hello. I know it seems odd. But it was what they would do. I know that rush inside without thinking first. Please read and review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It took me where it wanted to go. I know it was different.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke the next morning and yawned widely. He shook his head and stared at the ceiling. He smiled and rushed from his room and walked into Hermione's and he woke her smiling and laughing.

Hermione stood and blinked and yawned. She followed Harry down into the kitchen and they sat at the table together and ordered. Once the food appeared they began to eat. Harry chatting to Hermione as they ate. He was curious about her and her life up until now. He was uncertain that they had made the right choice.

Serverus stood and walked from his bedroom into the library and found a book to read and started the fire. He settled down and began on his book in content.

Harry smiled after himself and Hermione finished the food. They raced up the stairs and into the library. They saw Serverus and walked quietly by and harry found Hermione a first year charms book and himself a first year defense book. Together they settled down and began to read in content.

They all three read together until the sun started to set. Serverus stood and walked over and said.

"Dinner now. Let's go."

Harry stood and shut the book and placed it back on the shelves. Hermione did the same. Together the three walked out of the library and down the stairs and into the kitchen. They sat along the table and ordered their food and started to eat once it appeared. Harry giggled as he ate. And he wondered why he was feeling sleepy. He finished his food and yawned. He walked back up the stairs and lay down on his bed and slipped into a dream.

_Harry was walking along a deserted street. He blinked and started to cry. He screamed and no sound came out. He watched as Voldemort came and grabbed him. He was dragged by the dark Lord away to a far away place. Then Serverus came and saved his life and healed him. He screamed soundlessly as Serverus was killed by Voldemort. Then…_

Harry woke up. He shuddered and lay back down and started to cry.

Hermione had went into her bedroom and was sleeping peacefully. She also was tired during dinner.

Serverus walked into Harry's room hearing sobs. He walked to the boy and wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. Reassuring him that he is safe.

Harry cried and spoke.

"Voldemort is coming. He will kill you to get to me. He wants me. I don't want him. Please let us be safe."

"Harry, Everything will be alright. I am here for you. I will always be here. You have a sister now. We can be a family. I will always be at your side. Trust me."

"I do trust you. I love you Serverus. We are a family now. You are right."

Harry sighed and curled back into the bed and went to sleep.

Serverus walked into his bedroom and lay down wondering what he should do. He knew that he would not be able to raise the kids in safety. Not with Voldemort knowing where his home was. No matter the wards he knew that the dark Lord would be a threat. He was unsure as to how he was revived in the first place. Serverus stood and fire called the prince of demons. "Razien. I need you. Please grant me and Hermione and Harry shelter in your home."

"Fine. But why?"

"Because Voldemort can not enter your home. I need Harry and Hermione in safety. I wish to leave them with you while I go to Hogwarts. They should not be with older kids. I know it is sudden. But I have little choice. I wish I could always be there for them."

"I see. Grab them and come on through. You know where your chamber is. They can sleep in your guest rooms." Razien then walked back to his bedroom.

Serverus growled and levitated Hermione and Harry through the floo and into their new rooms. He sighed and went to his bed and laid down. Knowing that he had just signed to teach Harry how to kill. He knew that Harry would be the price for safety

Harry woke the next morning and gaped. He stood quickly and rushed out of the room and followed the smell of food down into the dinning room. He paled and sat down next to Razien and started to talk.

"Hi. What am I doing here?"

"Serverus wished for your safety. So I am giving you all three a home. He probably already worked it out. But when he and Hermione leave for the school year you will be remaining here. I will train you in all forms of magic. By your first year you should have mastered everything."

"Oh. I see. I am the price for safety."

"Yes. You are the price as it is you more than anyone that needs the protection of knowledge. Don't be afraid. Come with me."

Razien waited till harry finished them led him into a spare room. He smiled and pointed his hand at a chair and said the levitating charm the chair rose quickly and came back down when he stopped the spell. Harry smiled and pointed his hand at the chair and said it. And nothing happened. He moved closer and tried again this time the chair rose slightly then dropped. Harry beamed and smiled when Razien nodded. Razien then led him into the library and showed him where the books that the school years used were at. Harry smiled and hugged him and started to browse the books and he grabbed a few and settled down and started to read quickly.

Meanwhile Serverus woke and walked into Harry's room and saw that the boy was gone. He sighed and went into Hermione's room and woke her. He led her down to breakfast and they ate. Razien walked back in and started to talk to Serverus.

"I just taught Harry the levitating charm. He preformed it slowly. He will be quite the wizard."

"I see. He needs a wand. But if I go anywhere but Hogwarts with him. He will be in danger more than going alone."

"I know. I will take him tomorrow. For now let him stay in the library he seemed happy when I left him. I know he is enjoying himself. He must love to read."

Serverus nodded and finished his food and walked into the library and saw Harry he walked over and spoke to him.

"Harry listen. Tomorrow Razien is going to take you for a wand. I know you are young. But you need to learn magic. I am sorry. I will come if you need me. But here is where you are safest. The dark lord cannot get you here. He is unable to. I am sorry. I care about you Harry."

"I know. I figured it out. For everyone to remain safe you gave me up. So that I may live for the dark lord wishes to possess me. He will not stop. The only one who can protect me is Razien. That is what I figured out."

"Yes. You are right. That is why he will teach you certain magic's. Hopefully by the time school starts for you in a few years you will have already mastered the spells. I know you are a very good boy. Please forgive me harry."

Serverus then walks outside and to the apparition point and apperate's to Hogwarts. He walked inside the castle and up to Dumbledore's office. He walks inside and starts to explain what he did to the headmaster.

Hermione walked into the library and started to read along with Harry. Once night fell they stopped and put the books up and yawned. Together they walked to their bedrooms and lay down and went to sleep in their beds.

Serverus returned knowing that though Albus disapproved of what he had done he had agreed that there was no other option to keep Harry from Voldemort. At least this way he would be able to see the child on a regular basis and take care of Harry. He lay down in his bed and went to sleep that night. Worried about his choice and wondering if they should leave and risk Voldemort's wrath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. I am sorry. This chapter hated me to write. It took me awhile. I was losing inspiration for awhile. Anyone have any hints. I will explain later who and what Razien is and how Voldemort returned. Hint: Diary. Thanks and remember to review. I love reviews. Tell me what you think.


	8. Author's Note

Hello. Everyone. I would like some advice onto this story. I have no idea what to have done next. Thank you and please help me. If someone would like to adopt the story that is fine as well. Again I am Sorry. I will try and find time to update myself later. But my other two stories Dark Lords Time and Dark Lords Revolution, And Harry's Slave take precedents over this one. I have ideas for them. 


End file.
